1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a system for driving a magnetic tape which are particularly suitable for driving a thin magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, in a videotape recorder or an audiotape recorder, the magnetic tape is conventionally run by a capstan and a pinch roller rotated at a constant speed. However, when a thin magnetic tape such as a long-playing tape is driven by such a driving system, the magnetic tape is apt to twist or meander to adversely affect running of the tape, or is sometimes stretched by tension, thereby making it impossible to effect accurate tracking.